


《小雏菊》 5

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Summary: 写得不好，会尽快调整的。





	《小雏菊》 5

从那之后，李东海几乎每晚都是在哥哥床上入睡的。

李赫宰把弟弟的衣服和抱枕都拿到了自己的卧室，告诉他以后这就是你的房间了——虽然玩偶抱枕摆在床头很突兀，虽然睡觉的时候李赫宰会把它们全部踢下床，让弟弟只能抱着自己。

原本专属于自己的秘密空间成为了两人的共同区域，李赫宰心里满足的不得了，自己的衬衣旁边就是弟弟的校服，两人的贴身衣服也收放在同一格交换着彼此的体味……那些臆想无数次的画面变成现实，弟弟流着泪在他身下娇喘呻吟，他要舔遍弟弟的每一寸肌肤，探索弟弟全身上下的敏感点，然后深入他，占有他，让他由内而外都散发着自己的味道。

每当午夜梦回，他是快乐的又是痛苦的。

怀里的触感是那样的真实柔软，他对弟弟的渴望是每时每刻即使是在梦里，下身传来的热度令他陶醉又无比煎熬，他恨不得一口吞吃掉李东海，让他感受自己的爱有多强烈，欲望有多迫切。

手臂逐渐收紧的力度引来弟弟的皱眉呓语，李赫宰这才回神安抚的亲了亲弟弟的眉心，李东海蹭蹭他再次睡去，像只小猫一样可爱乖巧对他毫无防备，他盯着弟弟的睡颜渐渐魔怔，下身钻进弟弟的腿间寻找安慰。

进去吧……这样挺进去，他就是你的人了，你不光是他的哥哥，还将是他唯一的男人。

如果李东海这时醒来就会发现自己哥哥的眼神在黑暗中既陌生又可怕，李赫宰以为与弟弟住在一起自己的欲望会得到缓解，可没想到日思夜想的人儿躺在身边只是火上浇油越烧越旺罢了，他控制不住自己，一个翻身压住李东海，脑中的念头喧嚣着让他分开弟弟的大腿。

“……唔？哥哥？”李东海迷迷糊糊的半睁开眼，见哥哥趴在自己身上便抬头亲了亲他的嘴唇，腿间滚烫的硬物让李东海清醒了一点，他摸了摸已经抵在穴口的肉棒，丝毫没有察觉到自己此时有多危险。

“哥哥是不是又难受了？东海帮哥哥弄弄……”说着就自然的抚摸起来，弟弟黏腻的鼻音搔的李赫宰心痒痒，全身心信任他的样子让他硬生生的刹住车，李赫宰急切地咬住弟弟微张的嘴唇，声音有些颤抖。

“宝宝，宝宝……你爱哥哥吗？”

“嗯？”李东海似梦非梦中像是没听清李赫宰在说什么。

“告诉哥哥，你爱哥哥吗？”

李东海困倦的揉揉眼睛呢喃道：“爱的……我爱哥哥……”

“有多爱？”

李东海闭着眼嘿嘿的笑了，他像是沉浸在甜美的睡梦中还没清醒，梦里有他喜欢的草莓马卡龙蛋糕，他搂住哥哥的脖子吧唧一口亲在了他的嘴角，意识到自己没亲准哼了一声重新亲在了嘴唇正中间。

“最爱。”

李赫宰闷哼一声，下身不争气的射了出来，他的后背还在打颤，整个人愣在弟弟身上万分不敢相信，他虽然没有性经验但他清楚自己的界限在哪，平时需要弟弟口手并用把人折磨哭才行，这会儿只因一句话就没出息的泄出来了？

还处在错愕状态，李东海已经再次陷入梦乡，李赫宰翻身倒下，没心思去管自己湿润的下身，只是搂紧了弟弟喃喃自语：

“宝贝快点长大吧……”

“哥哥快要忍不住了。”

他开始得寸进尺，两人没有进行激烈的性爱，可李赫宰对弟弟的玩弄比做爱还绵长香艳，他更多时候是用语言刺激李东海，诱导他说出无比淫荡的话语，他最热衷看自己干净的如同一张白纸的弟弟在自己的教导下变成沉醉在情欲之中淫乱不堪的模样。

如果前一晚把人折腾狠了第二天李东海就会赌气回自己的房间，直到要睡觉了也不找李赫宰，非要等到李赫宰进来小房间低声下气把自己好一顿哄才肯乖乖跟人回屋，而结果往往又是一番直到深夜的疼爱。

李赫宰对弟弟的翘臀有着莫名的执念，洗完澡他只给弟弟穿睡衣不给他穿睡裤，让李东海露出小屁股和白花花的大腿在他面前晃悠，然后说很多引人害羞的话揉他的臀瓣。

他对这种事情乐此不疲，每晚都变着花样教弟弟用不同的姿势分开自己的双腿把后面的小穴给他看，有的时候是洗澡洗到一半让他拉起一条腿，有的时候是把他按在洗脸台让他自己扒开屁股，还有的时候是让他坐在椅子里两腿大开挂在扶手上——然后他蹲下身采摘、享用这朵小花，用手用嘴，把人吃到直打哆嗦后穴流水才罢休。

李东海沉浸在哥哥带来的性事里无法自拔，身体也逐渐变得敏感饥渴，虽然一开始李东海羞耻极了，他跟不上哥哥的想法和突如其来的要求，明明上一秒还在办公下一秒就掀起自己的衣摆把手伸进来或是让自己脱掉衣服。有一次还是大白天呢，他面对哥哥身后的窗户，阳光刚好投射进来打在他赤裸光洁的胸脯上，他在哥哥的直视下羞赧的揉搓自己的奶头，羞耻感和酥麻的快感逼得他直掉眼泪，他回味起以往的愉悦整个身子都酥了，只能大胆的呼唤哥哥，渴望那人能来疼疼自己。

“东海好难受……呜……这里变硬了哥哥……一摸就痛，哥哥来帮东海吸一吸吧……”

他腿软倒在地毯上，神情无辜的去看李赫宰，其实李赫宰最吃这一套，他拒绝不了弟弟用怯生生的表情诱惑他，更何况光晕下的弟弟白到透明，仿佛一碰就会碎掉，睫毛下的阴影一下下扫在他的心窝里，惹人疼惜怜爱。眼前的可人儿就像是一尘不染的天使，等待他前来污染、弄脏，被他束缚住翅膀跟他一起陷入欲望的泥潭。

李东海的变化来源于哥哥日复一日的逼近和调教。

从此以后，他放学回家便自觉的上楼去哥哥的房间，原本看电脑的李赫宰见弟弟回来会取下眼镜拍拍自己的大腿示意人过来，少年身上沾染着清新的青草香和淡淡的汗味，走近了带给他瞬间的眩晕感，令他心神荡漾。

李赫宰会揽住弟弟的腰把人带进怀里亲吻，李东海红着小脸搂紧哥哥的脖子送上自己，两人的舌尖暴露在空气里相互挑逗纠缠，李东海从承受渐渐的化为主动，待他为了方便接吻爬上哥哥的大腿，下身自然的抵在哥哥的裤裆上摩擦时，李赫宰直接扯开怀里人的领巾，再将衬衣半褪在手肘，把弟弟困在书桌和自己胸前肆意疼爱。

房里只有一张书桌，李东海坐在哥哥腿上写作业，李赫宰一只手敲电脑一只手在弟弟身上来回游走，弟弟衣衫凌乱娇喘连连哪里能专心，李赫宰看似处变不惊非要把弟弟摸得主动求欢才放下电脑把人按在床上。

“嗯哈……哥哥我要……”

李赫宰教他最多的就是实话实说不要害羞，哥哥只疼诚实的孩子，李东海记得特别清楚，所以每次想什么都如实说出来，他的双腿自动盘上哥哥的腰肢，手指去解李赫宰的上衣。

“骚宝贝，我的乖宝宝……”李赫宰笑得邪气，两手去扒弟弟的校裤。

“湿了没有，嗯？自己摸摸看有没有湿。”

李东海边扭边哼唧：没有……还没湿，想让哥哥舔湿……”

“啧，那说明想哥哥想得不够紧啊。”

迫不及待的弟弟立马摇头改口：“唔……哥哥你摸摸嘛，已经湿了……想哥哥想湿了……”

一室的香艳淫靡关都关不住，满到从门缝里倾泻出来。

一日，李东海正常去学校上学，吃完早饭回房换衣服的时候李赫宰从身后贴上来，他搂着赤裸上身的弟弟手指在人胸前作怪，小孩身体长得快，这两年个头蹭蹭的冒，现在已经长到了他的肩头，脸蛋变得越来越精致俊俏，只不过浑身上下还是奶奶的，说话也软软的，在他的保护下依旧乖巧天真，单纯的让人心动。李赫宰揉着捏着把自己的性欲给挑起来了，趁时间来得及，他略带强硬的把弟弟按下去在衣柜前给自己口，李东海蹲下去的时候还看着他眨眼睛，过程中嘴巴酸了却怎么都退不开，含含糊糊的哭喊“哥哥是坏蛋”，李赫宰几十次挺动后坏心眼的抽出来浇了人一脸，然后带着眼泪汪汪的弟弟去浴室洗脸，李东海眼角红红的拒绝让他碰，又被李赫宰抱在怀里亲来亲去哄了好久。

李赫宰心情很好的给他穿校服，系扣子的时候停顿一下系到了最上颗，临走前他叮嘱弟弟在学校要记得想自己，跟同学保持适当的距离，并且不可以解开任何一颗纽扣，李东海乖乖点头，然后与李赫宰一同出门各自前往自己的学校。

李东海在学校是受欢迎的好学生，他长得漂亮成绩好，对谁都温言软语笑眯眯的，看上去没有一点攻击性，老师对他关爱有加同学们也都喜欢他，男同学爱找他抄作业带他打球，女同学喜欢用书本挡脸偷看他，虽然得不到任何回应，李东海仿佛接收不到这些爱慕的信号。

“走呀东海，踢球去！”

放学后，曺圭贤直接拉过他往操场跑，李东海抓着书包跟人一起来到绿草地，对面是其他班的学生，大家都算眼熟，见他们来了打过招呼就准备开始。

在学校他跟曺圭贤关系最好，两人经常一起玩一起买零食，他虽然谨记哥哥的话不跟别人走的太近，但曺圭贤善良又热情，是他发自内心想要交好的朋友。

“我今天的鞋不太合适诶。”李东海撇嘴，踢踢脚上的帆布鞋，丢下书包活动脚腕一副跃跃欲试的样子。

“要不……你穿我的？”曺圭贤说着就要脱下自己的运动鞋丢给李东海，李东海连忙摆手说没关系，曺圭贤只好作罢，说道：“没关系，咱们踢着玩，你不是还赶着回家嘛。”

说话间已经开始了，李东海虽然软软的比较瘦小，人却灵活很能跑，对面一位身材高大的男生又一次被李东海抢断后气闷不已，身体交错时忍不住用手肘去撞李东海的肚子。

李东海被顶的一个趔趄，晃晃悠悠的差点摔倒，曺圭贤眼尖发现后便不乐意了，嚷嚷着喊暂停：

“哎哎哎，犯规犯规！踢球就踢球撞人算怎么回事儿！”

他跑过去扶住李东海，紧张兮兮的上下打量，见人脸色有点苍白气愤的指着那名男孩儿大喊：“嘿，抢不赢还动手动脚是吧你！”

“谁碰他了！他在那装呢！”男孩恼羞成怒不甘示弱的吼道。

曺圭贤脾气爆，从小到大跟自己哥哥别的没学到打架倒是学了好几招，从来没怕过谁，他气得翻白眼就要冲上去揍人，却被李东海一把拉住。

“真没事啊？你看你脸白的，是不是把你撞疼了？看我不踹爆……”

“我没事。”李东海拍拍他的手安慰道：“把这场踢完，完了咱们就回家。”

曺圭贤不甘心的点点头，冲那人比了个中指回到自己的位置。

下半场那个男生像是故意的，谁的球都不抢只要李东海带球就来争，李东海灵活他又防不住，眼看对方因为李东海的送球已经进两球了，他一着急上火直接用力把李东海撞翻在地。

李东海跪下去的时候听到脚踝响了一声，下一秒是电击般的刺痛，他倒在草地上蜷起身体，耳边听到四处传来的脚步声和曺圭贤着急的声音。

“让开让开！东海……东海你没事吧！”

李东海疼的汗都冒出来了，眼泪在眼眶打转脸色很是痛苦，围过来的同学见他这幅模样才知道这下闹大了，曺圭贤把人扶起来急的手忙脚乱，想检查他的脚踝却又不知道如何下手。

“圭贤，我……”李东海哽了一下，艰难的拉住他的胳膊：“我好像站不起来了，你能不能……”

“来来来我背你，我送你去校医那！”曺圭贤背对他蹲下，李东海在其他同学的搀扶下趴在了曺圭贤的背上，曺圭贤小心地颠了颠李东海把人稳住，站直后看见一旁尴尬抓头的男生，恶狠狠的撂下狠话：

“你给我等着！他脚要是坏了我非把你的脚也卸下来！”

说完拔腿往医务室跑去。

放学时间只有一名校医在值班，曺圭贤咋咋呼呼的踢开门就看见一名身穿白大褂的长发男子正坐在桌前擦护手霜，他边把李东海放在旁边的病床上边开口道：

“老师！我同桌踢球被撞了！你快给他看看是不是骨折了！”

长发男子听了连眼皮都没掀一下，自顾自的搓着双手道：

“现在的学生实在是没礼貌，进门前不知道先敲门吗？”

说完他站起来，曺圭贤这才发现男子长的很美，他一时之间拿不准对方是女医生还是男医生。

貌美的男人慢悠悠的来到李东海身前蹲下，给人解鞋带的时候并不温柔，李东海被他粗鲁的动作牵扯到低声呼痛，男子抬头看了他一眼，这才放轻动作慢慢的给人脱鞋。

“真是个漂亮孩子。”校医笑了一下，微凉的手指抬起李东海的脚踝，问道：“穿这种鞋踢球，是该说你傻呢还是说你傻呢？”

袜子被脱下，他的脚被男人握在手里，李东海脸都红了，想缩回来却又疼到使不上劲，男子在他脚踝附近按了按，然后笑说：“嗯，骨头没事。”

一旁的曺圭贤听了放心的拍拍胸脯。

“只是踝关节挫伤，先冰敷吧，晚上回去会肿的很大，这种情况要两周才能完全恢复。”

说完他去拿柜子里的喷雾给李东海喷药，他拉高李东海的裤腿，细长的小腿和一手足以掌握的脚掌尽在男子眼前，手里柔软的触感很好，男子忍不住轻轻的捏了捏，引来李东海忍耐的轻哼，他的眼神一暗，神色自然的给人喷药。

曺圭贤在一边看着校医处理，眼神来到李东海的小腿上被他流畅的腿部线条吸引，他怔怔的站在那，脑中突然萌生出想摸摸李东海的脚踝是什么感觉的念头。李东海小声喊痛才让他回神，他看见李东海额前的汗珠沿着侧脸流下来，曺圭贤眨眨眼感觉有点渴，他抓抓头发走上前，好心将李东海颈间一丝不苟的扣子解开。

“瞧你，系这么整齐不嫌热……”还没说完他就顿住了，校医也因为他戛然而止的话抬起头来——

只见敞开的衣领下是两枚艳红的吻痕，红到发紫，好不刺眼。


End file.
